Newsletters
Newsletters '''are electronic newspaper-like letters sent to subscribers of Blue Tea's email. The letters detail developer notes and teasers/previews of Blue Tea's future games. This page will serve as an archive for those letters, so that information may be taken and analyzed from them for future use. All grammar mistakes found in these newsletters will be corrected for ease of reading. Letters Archive '''May 2018 - "Early Announcement of the Next Dark Parables" "The world's favorite season is the spring. All things seem possible in May." - Edwyn Way Teale Though it's already late spring, about May/June, we are glad to share our latest news with you on such a good day. Early announcement of the next Dark Parables Finished the latest Dark Parables, Return of the Salt Princess? Can't wait for the sequel? Most people guessed it correctly: the next Dark Parables will be based on the story The Little Match Girl by Hans Christian Andersen. And the title of this game will be: The Matchgirl's Lost Paradise. What can you imagine from the name? "Lost Paradise" gives a range of imagination. Could it be some sort of wonderland, or maybe a nightmare? How does it relate to the Matchgirl? Let's take a look at the teaser to see if there are any clues: Watch our channel Not enough hints? Okay, let's check some concept drafts. Before going to production, our artists base the story on how they feel about a certain scene in the game, along with the art lead's concept to make sure the style doesn't deviate too much, to create concept art. All the scenes in production will be based on these concept drafts as reference. Please be aware the final scene in the game may vary from the concepts below slightly. The New Town A beautiful village, but people have gone away; why? Decorative elements of stars are used, is there any meaning? A statue of a girl is erect in the town square. Who is she? Stars falling from the sky seem like an omen. Is it a good or bad one? The Old Town On the other side, a forgotten village has fallen into ruins for centuries. There's another statue, but it is different from the one in the new town. Could they be related? What's the relationship? A carriage is old and broken, yet illuminated by the moonlight. Traces of fire can be seen everywhere. What's happened here? What's the secret behind it all? Check out the blog written by our team Have you seen our blog? Did you notice the categories? As there is also miscellaneous content in these posts, we have created the following categories: * News: Early announcements of works-in-progress and new projects. * Developer Talk: Free talk about game development, why we did what we did in the games, and anything about game development. * Behind the Story: About the story and its setting, messages hidden in the game subtly. ...and more categories coming soon. You may suggest what you'd like to know from us. Check out our blog Next newsletter is coming in late June, at the start of summer. June 2018 - "Sneak Peek at the next Dark Parables Mystery!" Today is the summer solstice, the first day of summer! The sun is shining high in the blue, blue sky, green leaves and colorful flowers look even more beautiful in the daytime! Summer is a happy season, luring us to go out and have fun. When you've played outside too long and the muggy weather bothers you, or if you don't want to get tanned, come inside for a break with some tea! Check out our e-newsletter to learn about the hottest news from Blue Tea Games. Early announcement of the next Dark Parables Everybody is excited for the upcoming Dark Parables: The Matchgirl's Lost Paradise. The survey is estimated to be released in early summer. Since summer's started already, we won't have to wait too long. Let's see a bit more before we get in to the investigation with the Fairytale Detective. We saw two concepts last time, so let's look at the map this time. This case takes place in a valley landform. The areas of the New Town and the Old Town are included. What else do you see?